A new wireless network standard called Ultra-Wide Band (UWB) makes possible the creation of a wearable electroencephalograph (EEG) instrument that can transmit 256 full-bandwidth channels in real time. A wireless interface for high channel count EEGs, like those used with intracranial monitoring, would allow patients to be more comfortable during their evaluation period, as well as potentially shortening the evaluation time since data could truly be collected continuously. Ultra-wideband (UWB) is a fast emerging radio technology with the potential for major advances in wireless communications. The UWB standard is officially designated IEEE 802.15.3a. The utilization of large bandwidth allows UWB to transmit large amounts of data. The data rates achieved by UWB are up to 500 Mbps. The data rates of previous commercial wireless solutions, including the fastest Wi-Fi 802.11g products at 54 Mbps, are not suitable in this application. The new UWB standard will soon be commercialized by the consumer demand to wirelessly connect HDTV displays to DVD players and home computers. Advanced Medical Electronics Corp. will leverage UWB to develop a wearable battery powered device capable of continuously transmitting 256 channels of EEG data at a resolution of 16 bits and a sample rate of 1000 Hz.